From Human to Eon: Unexpected revelation
by ASHlatios
Summary: Ash Ketchum from Pallet town has been on his journey with his friends. He has some secrets, that he hadn't told his friends and secretly felt something seep inhis heart for someone, very close to him. People doesn't agree that, but the faith gave them their permission. (I sucks the summery). AuraAsh. AshXMisty. AshLatios.


**From Human to Eon: Unexpected revelation**

 _ **Disclaimer:-**_ **I don't own any pokemons.**

 _I want to give special thanks to **Mekon** for **Black Latios** and **Dux Ducis** for **Dragonfall**_

This story is somewhat the combination of two, into a new story. So I hope, everyone will read till the end and get enjoyed by it.

Actually, I changed the title from Pokephillia to From human to Eon: unexpected revelation.

 _AshLatios. AshXMisty. AuraAsh._

Ash already knows of his secret and his powers but his friends doesn't.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Johto region. Every pokemon and human was enjoying the day very tthoroughly and with some entertainment. Some were training their pokemons for the league while some were busy for the research for the development in the history of pokemons and humans.

But for our heroes, something stirred up, while they were resting on their way to the port for the Kanto. Let's find it out.

"Brock, now how much do have to cross more", it was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who was currently stroking the egg which was given by the professor Naomi to deliver to professor Elm, but he asked to check it by Professor Oak. He was happy while stroking it, waiting for the time to hatch.

Brock took out the guide book from his bag and read the instructions and directions from it and responded, " Well, As far as this book, it shouldn't get more than half of this day to reach the port". Then he kept the book inside and gone back to the cooking, which he was previously doing, with the help of Misty, who was collecting the fire woods.

Actually, she wanted him to do this laborious work, as she always sees him, with out any proper work, unless it is about gym bagde winning strategies or competing in the league. Ohh, she truly wanted to live in his place, but time didn't wanted.

While patting the egg softly and carefully, it started to glow suddenly. It glowed in white light and then into normal in interim. Ash immediately hold it appart from him in astonishment and exclaimed, "Brock, Misty, Pikachu, see what's happening", even though, knowing, what was happening, to suit for this personality, that he had created in front of them.

So, everybody quickly turned their heads to see, what he was talking about. As they took the glance, the male breeder presumed, " Maybe, it will hatch soon". He wasn't sure enough, even though, seeing lots of egg hatching.

Really, what a guy. He wanted to become a breeder, who can't even tell, whether it would hatch or not!

Ash, so, took out something pillow like base for the egg to keep down, till it hatch. As soon as she kept it on the pillow, it's rapidity of blinking increased. Now, everybody was being curious about the new found happening. Brock also stop his cooking of his food, to watch and examined all the details of the process.

Then after a minute or so, it started to shake a little in its own territory. Everybody, now moved little closer, unable to control the thrill that was developing inside them. Then, after another minute or so, it hatched out.

At last, or else, it might stop the lungs, until it happened.

It was small olive green coloured pokemon, who looked little sickly and fragile at that moment. Well, every baby is fragile, immediately after their birth but it was too much for it.

So, Ash took out his own pokedex to get the relevant information. As it beamed towards the new born one, it computed, "Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. It's type is Ground/Rock and this Larvitar is female" and closed with a beep sound.

"On, this is a ground rock pokemon", said Ash, he inspected the body and nature of that pokemon, but, something in his heart was telling that, something was wrong with this Larvitar. He then took the baby pokemon in his head and saw her front view.

He saw a pale, scare like impression on her face wanted to curl up into a ball to protect herself, from everything, that she might think, was danger for her. So he hugged that poor fellow with full warmth that he possessed at that time. Then he felt, that her body temperature was too low, according to the ground and rock type pokemon, which was very odd.

"Brock, why her body is so cold", asked Ash in very concerned manner. He was currently holding her. So Brock took her from him and examined himself to get rid of the problem.

"Yeah, you are right, this body temperature should not be there in rock type pokemon", he prescribed as he thoroughly examined her. Then Misty also put her hand on the Larvitar's head and felt the same result.

She said, "But Brock, we don't have any portion left with us to cure it", as she scoured the bags for a single relevant medicine, but didn't available.

Why it is always happens, the things we need at that time, we don't get? Huh.

"Well, first we should keep her warm by something", the breeder said, thinking the best possible cure for the time being. He also read this from the pokemon breeder magazine about the techniques for emergency cures. Then, Ash too add to it with him and said, " Brock, I will take care of it, as it's responsibility was given to me and I will do it".

Really Ash never turned back from his duties and from his friends in needing time. He cared for the pokemons so much that always considered themselves as equal as them, maybe as he was also being one of them.

"I know, you will do it", he agreed on him. As far as he known him, he was so enthusiastic and emotional to pokemons, that he, could give his own life for his friends, to save them, that's why he was the best person to take care of it. Then he again added, " We should walk fast to a nearby pokemon center to heel it".

So, they all packed their bags and somehow ate the half-cooked food, they ran towards the nearest pokemon center as they can find. Brock was leading the way while Ash was in the last, hugging the poor pokemon tight as he could. To give it extra heat, he increased his own body temperature.

 _Don't worry Larvitar, I will save you_ , was all he could think at that moment. And made the best use of his legs to find a nearby center.

* * *

 _ **In Kanto**_

Professor Oak came to Delia's residence with a station wagon car, that he had rented and now, he was waiting for her to come out.

The region, in which they had leaved, was the most underdeveloped area, yeat, because of famous Oak, that part is till known to all, or else, that part would be obsolete from the rest of the world.

After a long wait, she finally arrived at the station of appointment. "Thanks Professor for inviting me with you on for research trip", she said, as she came in some approximity. She remained greatful to him for his kind service. On the other hand, he felt a little embarrassment for doing such small thing and said,

"No, no, there is nothing to thank, well, Professor Elm had told me that Ash is bringing the mystery egg with him and he called me to examine as well, so I thought, it would be a good time to meet with each other.", he explained, so as to not take the whole credit on himself.

"But then also, thank you", she again, regretting that he was telling truth and bowed slightly. The without wasting any time, she took the back seat and Professor, the driving seat. Then they set off for their upcoming destination.

* * *

 _ **Hack in Ash and his friends**_

After some meticulous search, they had finally found a Pokemon Center. It was usually like the same for all, well designed, a lot of space for the trainers and pokemons, a cafeteria for meals and the most importantly, a Nurse Joy along with Blissey pokemon for the surgeries in the recipient's table.

Ash quickly ran towards the desk with great worries and hope, " Nurse Joy, please check on her. Her body temperature is too low from the normal temperature" with concern voice.

Nurse Joy, took her from him and checked the temperature on her forehead, relating to hers. She, at the contact felt some abnormalities, but got conformed as she done the basic check. She then shrieked,

"Oh my gosh! Blissey, quickly take her to the incubation room and level the temperature high, she needs a lot of heat and do necessary things, if needed" and commanded quickly to her. She was also very worried about that poor pokemon, and could do anything to save her, much because of the then pulled out an stretcher and laid her done on it. She the ran fast to the signed room for her.

Even after giving heat from Ash's body, she need more! Means, she was somewhere near to the critical stage, where she is battling for life.

Misty, who was standing, adjacent to Ash, felt some heatwave radiating from him. When she turned her face towards Ash, she noticed light redness in his body. So, she put her hand on his forehead, much to Ash's notice and felt tremendous heat, sensed at that moment and sharply moved her hand.

"Ash, you got some heavy fever!", she exclaimed. She was astonished to feel that, how the heck, he got so high temperatures in some hours. She noticed in the morning, that he was well fine. And now also, his behavior haven't changed in that extreme temperature, at which normal people would like to sleep. She thought, it might be some viral fever, which he got.

At the moment, she exclaimed, he remembered that he had increased his body temperature, so he put it down to normal. It was fast enough, as Brock immediately inspected his best friend. But to his notice, it felt normal like anything.

"But Misty, his temperature is normal, you must have mistaken", he concluded at which Pikachu also nodded his head. He was confident to say directly no, but, he knew, he couldn't win over in quarrel with her. So he remained polite and scared about the reaction, that will form for her opposition.

"What! I can't be wrong. II have checked thoroughly", she said in defiance. To prove that, she again put her hand on his forehead to examine. But to her surprise, she also felt normal. Now, her smug had totally gone out and was now finding place to hide her face from them.

So, Ash left them in their place and went to the incubation room, go stay with her as a friend and as a caretaker. As was moved out, Misty commented, " Wait Ash, I am also coming " and ran to him, to get a company with him. So, Brock, leaving alone, wouldn't suit well, as they know, what can he do, if Nurse Joy returned or some beauty came in front of him.

So, they came back and dragged him, along with them. After a minute of search, he found the room. It's was a thick transparent glass from where Larvitar was seen as sleeping on the bed and she was surrounded by five to six heaters at their full strength, hearing her up. Blissey was there with some medicines along with Nurse Joy to accompany her.

It took, two to three hours, to turn her head to see the trio, waiting outside for something. At last, when she noticed them, she came out from the room. And said, "We are now currently hearing her body to normal and it may take some more hours or so, but", at here she paused. She was finding way to express it, thus having some sweat gathered near her forehead.

But suddenly, all the lights went out off. Everywhere darkness spread in the daytime. Only by the light came out by the sparks of Pikachu's cheeks, enabled them to make out in that building.

" What happened?", Misty shrieked. The one of the three most annoying thing came out into the reality. One was fear in bug pokemons, second was the darkness and the third which was the most severe one, was heartbroken by Ash.

She could bear the bug threatening pokemons, she could even bear the darkness of a chamber, but, she can't tolerate the heart that was broken by Ash. He was the only thing for her in her life to achieve. Other goals were just , she was angry at first, but seeing his full picture, he had settled an important place in her heart.

"I dunno", was only Nurse Joy could reply. She was herself baffled as how can the well connected generators became blackout in such critical state.

"Maybe, you should go to the power supply room to check it out", Brock suggested to her. She nodded and asked Blissey to take out the torch from the drawer. So she took out and handed over to her, who took it and went off for there.

Now, a problem cmae which they need to solve, how to keep Larvitar warm?

* * *

 _ **With Delia and Oak**_

After a journey of an hour or two, they could locate Professor Elm's research facility, though with the help of Officer Jenny, who was always on duty.

They came out of the car and admired the building, which was standing in front of them. It was four floor building, white in colour with a big entrance. It's backside was covered by huge decades of land, filled with different types of pokemon, who all were friends to each other and helped each other.

Then, he pressed the doorbell of the building and waited along with her. After a few moments, some footsteps could bbe heard, and finally a figure opened the door, who exclaimed at seeing his teach by his eyes, after a long time.

" Professor Oak!"

"Professor Elm, its nice to see you again", he also exclaimed and wrapped him into a loving hug. He also returned the same. Both were happy to see each other after a such long time. After sometime, they released each other.

"Bless my heart. How are you Professor?", Elm asked his former teacher. He could tell that he was fine and healthy. But he also noticed a woman, accompanying with him. But brushed off, as he was eager for the Professor.

" I am fine like usual.", he paused. Then, after seeing a smile on his faced, he signed Delia to come forward, so that he could introduce her, "And, I would like you to met, Ash's mother, Delia", he said and moved a hand towards her. And on her part, she waved her hand in recognition.

" Oh! You are the mother of Ash Ketchum. Well, nice to meet you", he greeted her and forwarded a hand for a handshake. So, she was done the same.

"You know, you are the luckies mother in the world to have Ash Ketchum. He is so talented, benevolent, pokemon loving boy, that I hardly see like him, every in my life", he added with it. He was happy to say it first to her about her child's progress.

But, with Delia, she felt sad and remorse. She was trying her best to not show it on the face. She did want her son's identity to be revealed, or else, scientists, all over the world with stuck with him as a research specimen. She also thought, _If only Ash could be my own_.

"What happened Delia? Is something wrong?", Samuel asked her, which brought her back to the real world. She was little startled by the voice but by the instincts, she nodded in sideways, saying 'no'.

By that awkward answer, he turned his head and said to him, " Elm, Ash is coming in a short while with that mysterious egg and then, we may start our research ", in imperative tone and then added, " Till then, let's talk about the pokemons in Kanto and Johto".

He agreed and they were addressed to a room with dining table, a computer table along with a computer and a kitchen, if they were hungry.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and his friends**_

The only one at the potential for doing that was Pikachu. He was an electric type pokemon, so, he can let his electricity pass through the heaters, so that they can do their job. And he did it.

He hold two plugs, both having live at one side and neutral at other side. Then he started to pass his indispensable current into it, so it's nickel rods started to glow, deep red hot and warming the environment for her.

The other had to wait outside as the room was getting too hot to sustain their lives. Now outside, it was too dark to see anything, even Pikachu's light reaching through the transparent wall.

"Ash, where are you?", Misty asked. She was half irritated, and half scared. But she couldn't curse her at that time for her luck, as a friendly hand touched her shoulder. At first, she became horrified baffled head, but it gone, as she heard the voice of that human.

"Yes, Misty, what do you need", Ash replied to her. He could make out that she was scared, but if he wanted to make her admit, she would never.

But, then a second hand came on her shoulder, which she didn't at all find friendly, thus she jumped in fear and clung on Ash. And by the instincts, he wrapped her on her back, which made them to fill into a hug. He saw, she was making sounds of frighten and was shivering for dark. So, he patted her back and whispered, " Don't worry Mist, it is Brock", in pleasant voice and filled with same emotion, as he also had seen this kind of days in his life.

Now, she came into realized, where she was. Her face totally gone red with warm feelings. Now she could feel, how much he cared for her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and thought, _I think, he surely have something for me. But, he had let numerous females to kiss or hug him, that's why, he is being…friendlier_ (1).

He still contained with her hug her with full embrace. He was feeling happy and sad at that moment. _My mating season is coming soon and I_ _found my love, and day one, I wanted her to be with me, but I know that, the moment she will know my secret, she would either consider me as a freak or she might catch me and use for her own needs._ He wanted to cry for the truth but situation didn't let her to do it. All could now is to enjoy the embrace of f each other.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was continuously pouring his electricity into the cables and now become exchusted. Then then let a loud 'chuu', to inform the other to come in.

The moments, that that were created, all broken haphazardly, came to the real world and they rushed into the room of incubation. It wasn't the most peaceful sight, but it was seen that Pikachu's sparkles stopped which in turn stopped the heaters.

Ash then, hold him by heart and said, "You have done a great job, now take some rest", politely while patting on his head. He was very thankful for his kind favour, which help to heat up Larvitar, to some extent, but she needs, a lot more.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Nurse Joy**_

As she was hurrying to reach there faster, at the close proximity of the power station, she saw with the thin beam of torch light was, it had been scraped into a junk of metals and electric wires. Nothing was in proper shapre, some fumes of sparkles, coming out of the broken wires, indicating the presence of some electricity.

 _Who could have done this_ , she desperately thought. She was flabbergasted by the kind of destruction, ssomeone can cause, even in the time, when it was needed the most. Although, pokemon centers need electricity, throughout the time, but there were some exceptions also.

She then rapidly ran her brain, so to think, who had a adversary relations with the pokemon center. All her though was gone, sheheard an annoying shrill female voice from a high elevation of that place, at first.

" Prepare for trouble, you nurse", that female said with boast and vain. She stood tall and high, as if waiting for the fans to be cheered and praised.

"Or we make it double", a man said, saying in alterations, as to make rhythms. He was also like the other, standing on the high elevation.

But now, to continue their poem like verse, no one came and instead, a cat like pokemon, scratched the faces of the two with its powerful nails.

"oh, stop you three, and we must leave now", it said with a harsh voice. It was seemed that it didn't like the way they came out, on their own.

"Who you all are? What are you all doing over here?", Nurse Joy said. She didn't had the faintest clue to get a reason for their presence. But her confusion didn't last for long as they reveled themselves, as it was interrupted by that cat!

" We are Team Rocket, THE Team Rocket, we came here to steal that Larvitar", she said with a heavy voice.

"NO, YOU WOULD NOT STEAL ASH'S LARVITAR. SHE IS ALREADY WEAK FOR SOME DIESEASE OR SOMETHING, BUT YOU WILL NEVER STEAL HER", Nurse shouted with the top of her might. The listeners, never met any Nurse Joy, with his high vocal cord. On the other hand, she was nurse and she had a responsibility of protecting and saving any pokemon.

"Who are you to stop us, huh?", the male replied but some something, his vision diverted and landed on the machine remnants, and saw the sparkles were started to raise rapidly. So it made his face change with a sweat drop, near his forehead.

By the sudden change of the facial expression, Joy, intrigued. She turned her head at the direction of his, and found the rising of the sparkles in the electrical scrap. Seeing that, she got a nerve awaking shiver, and quickly backed, from where she came from, with all her power, transferring it to the legs, for doing their job.

That female violet colored haired woman then spoke in a disgusting manner, " Hay, First answer our question,"almost shouted on the fleeing body. Then a hand from her partner, Pat on her shoulder, with frighten expression.

"Jessie, we must also leave now", he said while trembling on the floor, where they were standing on. Desperate being shrew and filled with rage for the bitch woman, she asked, " And why do we do so", though, she was saying in Nick tone.

In return, he didn't had any words left to describe the situation and just pointed his finger to the problem. As the other two followed his hand's finger, she and that cat pokemon, could finally make out, what, her partner was talking about.

Their face's forehead turned deep blue color in fear with lots of sweat drops, on it. But now, they were too late to escape from there, and that junk, gave out a huge blast, of of it.

It wasn't like some dragonites, used dragon rage, but, it was enough powerful to lift the trio gang, up into the air, all became coated with black burns, with still having an arguments.

"Meowth, you said, you have defused all the wires from the mains", the blue coloured man said with some sniff in his voice. He had whole trust on that pokemon, which it ruined.

" Don't give all the blame on me James, Jessie also helped with me to do dat", it said, defiantly to his speech. He wasn't alone there to work in the electrical items.

They both turned towards Jessie, who was last one to remain, to be inspected. So, James started, "Jessie, what were you doing, I know that Meowth is a pokemon, but, did your brain also became like slowpoke", at which the pokemon also nodded it's head, surely agreeing on what he said. He was quite happy as James took its side, rather than hers.

Now, she was totally tongue tiled. She could fine any write word to protest herself, simply picking out another plan to steal Ash's Larvitar, which eventually, changed their topic.

" I got an idea, to..", She was speaking about her plan, when James stopped her and said, "Better, save it for next time, because,", at here he paused, waiting for the others to join him with the same phrase, that they say, every time, after their defeat,

" WE ALL ARE BLASTING OF AGAIN "

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and his friends**_

Soon after that incident, Nurse Joy returned back with a sad and huff expression. When she reached there, she saw, Ash was holding Larvitar into a blanket like cloth, wrapped around her. He kept her close to her body to give it as much as he can to her. Alongside, Misty and Brock were sitting there, hoping for her to come.

When Brock got some silhouette of the nurse, he stood up with positive expectation. She knew, what he would talk about and immediately answered, "No Brock, some wicked people came here to steal Ash's Larvitar, so they made a junk of the mains. So, until an electrician come with full equipments, it will take at least three days to repair it"

They all became shocked. They didn't knew that the fault would take days to repair. So, the only thing left with them to ask, was the characters of that people.

"Nurse Joy, did that people carried any talking Meowth with them?", Ash asked her, which sitting and holding Larvitar tightly. If he was correct, then he knew, they would be returning soon, to catch her. Others were also wanted to know the answer of Ash's question

"Yes, they had, why?", she answered innocently. She didn't know, what Ash wanted to know from her.

"Nurse Joy, they are from Team Rocket, the people who steal other pokemon and sell them", Ash answered the horrified answer to her. Indeed, it was, as to hurt the sentiments of a Nurse, who spends her all time in looking after the pokemons in need.

Now, Ash became very depressed. The baby pokemon was counting on him, and he couldn't able to just heat her up for that reason. He knew that he can fully cure her, but it would cost the revelation of his secret, which was a costly to her reason. But, his nature was not like that, selfish.

He was benevolent, staunchest person to any pokemon and human, who were good to others. He never left someone dying in the shed. He can go to his maximum limit, to help that person or pokemon.

When he was about to decide, Misty struck up with an idea, " I have an idea, let Nurse Joy call professor Elm for the doze for her treatment ", completely forgetting a vital point for that.

" Misty, Phone runs on electricity and we don't have that only, so how can we on your plan.", Brock explained and asked. He wanted to know, how she can execute her plan, without electricity.

"Well,", she begin, while pressing her index finger on the side of her chin, " We can use Pikachu's electricity for that matter, if he is oK", she suggested her idea, but she can't work as she need the permission of Pikachu.

While Pikachu woke up a few minutes ago, with full energy, saw the full problem, which made him to respond only one thing, " **Ok, I may try"**. So he jumped off from the seat and cut off the wires, which were attached to the mains. Then he took each wire on his red cheeks and started to produce electricity.

" Nurse Joy, Quick ", Ash commented. So, she without wasting any time, ringed up the professor's number.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Delia and Professors**_

Professor Elm and Professor Oak were talking about different kinds of pokemons for half an hour or so, and for Delia, she was feeling like a bone in the chicken. She had nothing to do, just sit still, until her son comes there.

She was currently saw just looking here and there, taking proper look of the items in the room, when suddenly, a ringing from the video phone came, on the screen, there was written, 'from pokemon Center to Professor Elm'. It was a voice call, fortunately.

" Looks like, a call for Professor Elm came from Pokemon Center", Delia spilt it out. They became little worried as calls form Pokemon Center was very rare to any research center. There must have been any serious problem which forced her to call there.

So, Elm rushed there and picked up the voice call. There Nurse Joy started to speak, "Professor Elm, there is a big emergency. Ash's Larvitar is very sick and we don't have the correct antidote for it. So, please come here quickly" and then, immediately, it went blank. She was talking hurriedly as if, there was a knife under her chin.

Professor Elm didn't had any time to respond also. He just listened and cut offed. He blinked his eyes several time to register it into his mind, about what had happened. Then he quickly turned back and instructed, "Professor Oak and Delia, we must leave now, Ash's Larvitar is in danger. We must take all the antidotes as she didn't specify the disease", as soon as he finished, he gone to his research room and took all the medicines from there and packed it in a bag.

Samuel also gone with him, to give him a helping hand. As they came out, there were two big bags, full of medicines. Then Oak said, " We must leave now", in strong voice, year, not frightening one. They nodded and the gone to their van and went off for their destination.

* * *

 _ **Back with Ash and his friends**_

Ten minutes had past and still, Ash was hugging the poor pokemon with him, tightly to give her the maximum possible heat. Nurse Joy, Brock, Misty and Pikachu, all were very worried as the condition was depleting in erratic manner. Everyone's eyes was on the Larvitar, who didn't even open her eyes also.

Then sudden, the door opened. There came an old man with lab jacket along with a younger man with the same lab jacket, accompanied by a mid aged lady with brown hair.

"We all came here", said the older professor. His first glance was on the Larvitar, who was wrapped in a blanket and hold by his grandson-like Ash.

Another professor followed him. "Ash, you can give it to me, then we can start her cure", Older professor said, with a hope of saving it. He also noticed that the lights were gone, which also suspected, how did they called them. But his all confusion gone, as he saw, the cut of the phone wires and Ash's Pikachu.

"We also need your Pikachu for the electrical equipments, that need to be run", he added with that. So Pikachu jumped off from the seat and followed them to their room of Operation, through the dark narrow way, luckily Pikachu sparkled some electricity to light up there.

With Ash, when he saw his mom over there, "Mom! What are you doing over here?", exclaimed and asked. He never expected his mom over there. Misty and Brock were also shocked to see her over here.

"Well, as I haven't met you for a long time and Professor told me that you were coming back to Professor Elm, so Oak, decide to invite me, as to get a reason to meet you", she explained it to them.

Ash, then stood up and rushed to hug his mom tightly. Yes, he also felt the long time absence of her in her journey and in his progress. There was long sensation of affectionf him to his mother, and she felt that. The he said, " Yea mom, I haven't met you for months, just talking in the videophone.", there was a spell of tears in his eyes as in the happiness of meeting up with his mother again.

She returned back his hug and said, "I know that Ash, so I came here", while resting her chin on his head, give her full embrace. Really, this is the love of a mother and her child. Both can't live without each other.

"So, after everything overs, then I will make something for you all to eat", she said, while releasing him from the hug to all of them.

" But Mom, we don't have electricity to operate all the kitchen items", her son explained, "And we can't do everything with Pikachu's electricity, seeing, he is already helping with the professors", he added. He was right, he was continuously loosing electricity from his body and will need a serious treatment, if something happens as side-effect.

His mother noted. Then she realized, it will be a burden on Pikachu to do that. So, without suggesting or saying anything, she took a seat beside Ash and waited till the treatment got over.

After another fifteen minutes or so, the professors came with cured Larvitar but she didn't opened her eyes, after all these.

Nurse Joy, who was sitting beside Brock, who always finds a way to sit beside a beautiful girl and trap them in his love., stood up from the chair and looked worriedly at Professors.

" Don't worry Nurse Joy, she has been cured from her problem...but..", Samuel Oak told the nurse about her patient, which was good, until, he pronounced, 'but'.

Everyone's face demeanor chanced. They were expected something good and they also got it, but as soon as they sensed that word, it broke them from the current tune.

"But, she doesn't want to open her eyes, as if she doesn't want to face this world.", this was continued by Elm. He saw that Professor Oak was finding problem to explain this to them in the correct way, so he continued and finished it.

At the news, they all became sad and worried. Why wouldn't a happy baby pokemon, wouldn't want to enjoy the beautiful life that was given to her, even though, there are some notorious people.

" Professor Oak, can I take Larvitar, out in the open, may be I can convince her to live this life", Ash asked with great hope. He want to help the Larvitar with anything, that is in his possess. He was a friend of her and was given the responsibility, to take care of her.

The professors, his mom, and his all friends, beamed at him, happily. They all knew, what can he do to his pokemon for their welfare. "You may try, but we tried our best manage it", Professor replied, while Pikachu also nodded his head in veracity. He knew, he never faced back from a challenge.

While saying, he handed over her to him. Now, she felt much hotter than before. Then he, clutching her tight with his chest, he walked off the center. After a few walks by foot, he founded no one in his vicinity, so he thought of aura senses, to use to pin point, what she is bothered about.

So, his right palm, which was underneath her, glowed in faint blue colour and closed his eyes. Then he was teleported to to memories of egg Larvitar. He saw, some pokemon poachers, like Team Rocket' Jessie, James and Meowth, took her and kept it in a container. Then everything went black.

Then again, a scene came, where the same container was tied with a bicycle and the egg had come out, and rolled over the trafficked road, where crowds of people were walking on the streets. She was rolling and somehow, just got missed by the truck, which was approaching to her and was about to hit.

After all this seeing, he stopped his aura connection from her. His own eyes were now filled with tears. He never imagined that this Larvitar had gone through such circumstances. It was too much for a baby to take in them. And now, he figured, why she was behaving like that. All the experience that she had, came out in this demeanor. And it was now his duty to make her realize that every people is not like that.

"Ooo Larvitar, you don't have to worry. As long as I am with with you, no body can harm you", he said in soft voice. A few spells of tears, fall on her body. He felt her eerieness of his words, so he decided to use another way to tell her,

Larvitar, you don't have to fear me. I am your friend and will be you friend forever in warm happy voice, which could make anyone clam and peaceful, free from worries.

But an action, which somewhat he had expected, a shocked, full open eyes of Larvitar, with jaws down, was revealed to him. **" I heard you even without hearing from the hears!"** , the baby pokemon exclaimed.

"Yea, I sent that message from the deepest heart to you, and I really mean it", he replied. He could see the normal face of her, who listen clearly. Then she, she realized that he even understand pokespeech also. This left into wondering, how and when did human learnt this skill and of they knew it, then why did they neglected their plea.

All this thoughts were big enough for the little head that she possessed at that moment. So, Ash gave her a shot and relevant answer, by the look of the Larvitar, "Yes, I can understand pokespeech, but not all the people can't"

 **"But why"** , Larvitar asked. She was being very curious about every new that, that happens near her surroundings. But Ash gave, "I will tell you later" to her. He thought of saving his secret, as he felt that he doesn't bounded by that necessity.

Her smile fall down to nothing, but one last question came up to her mind, **"Can I call you my daddy"** , with again lightened up face.

Ash didn't find any problem with that as a trainer, who have baby pokemon, were all like his children and he was like a father, " OK, I have no problem", he said with happy voice and wrapped her with a warm hug. She also, this time returned his hug with her two small hands and gave a happy utter, **"M** **y daddy"** and smiled greatly an created her head on his chest.

After a few minutes or so, they released each other from the hug. Their friends also came there, leaded by Pikachu, who was running towards his master. He then leaped on his shoulder and said, **"What's up"**. He was quite sure that he managed her with everything, that he cocould, just wanted to confirm it.

So, in reply, he said, " Yea Pikachu, she agreed with me " and scratched his head, taking one away from Larvitar. In return, he gave out an happy purr. After that, he placed Larvitar on the ground, to feel the environment, around her.

She saw, beautiful blue sky, merged down on the light green grass ground, she was a flock of white flying pokemons, flying across the sky, on the ground, she saw some unknown pokemon, grazing on the fields, she also felt the light breeze, came to her, tickled and went away.

All these sensation, brought happy tears, at the corner of her eyes, just imagining, why she didn't liked this world.

"See Larvitar, everything isn't the way, you thought", Ash said it to her, as he noticed that she was fully enjoying the surroundings.

And now, his companions reached there. There were little panting as they were walking fast, especially, ran by Misty and Brock. They saw that Larvitar opened her eyes, and she was happy with Ash. " So you managed with her", he asked.

At this Larvitar, who was looking opposite to him, about turned and saw a tall dark, eyeless strout man, came near her proximity. She didn't knew, who he was, and instantly, used harden on herself. Her eye balls became short, in shyness and in anxiety.

Brock stopped. He was about to pet her, but with sudden change in personality, indicated that she didn't liked his presence.

Ash bend down, took her by his hands and said, "Larvitar, you don't have to fear him, he would not do anything bad with you, he is my friend, just like you", looking at her face. He was sure that Larvitar would trust him and his friend, Brock. At that time, she opened her eyes at him. She now decided that, if her father was his friend, then, she would also be.

So, she looked at Brock, by turning her head. Which indicated that, she now agreed to come on his hand lap. So, Brock took her from him and petted softly near her face. At which got a good feeling about him.

" Larvitar, don't fear us. We would never try to harm you, especially, if Ash is guarding you. He would not tolerate that, if anyone done that. So, be happy like this forever ", he said. He, as a breeder, could tell that some circumstances made her so bitter, that no could condone. So, Ash was the only one to made her fine like normal.

She nodded happily. Then she noticed an orange haired girl, about her daddy's age, came upto there, along with some other people. " Thanks Arceus, Larvitar, do you know, how much we were worried about you", that redhead conveyed to her, her voice was filled with anger, yeat with concern.

"Don't worry Misty, I have managed it, and she will not do it again", Ash replied to her question. He knew, she didn't know the actual terrifying history of her. If she knew, the would think, hundred times, before asking that question. So he mildly replied.

" And now", he paused, to drag out them from the current topic of discussion and pulled out all five pokeballs and tossed them, up in the air, "Bayleef, Cindaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Phampy, come out", called them with a happy yell. Then, all the respective pokemons came out and cried out their own syllable.

Then Ash made a fake cough, making all his pokemons, come into his attention, " OK, I called you all out, to me with our very new friend, Larvitar ", he said, while he took her from Brock and put her down, in front of them.

For Larvitar, who wasn't use to meeting with lots of pokemons and humans, felt little scared and shy in front of them. She raced her mind thoroughly, finding a way to subdue her tension. But, all had gone, when a blue crocodile like small pokemon, popped up in front of her, which made her little startled, said,

 **" So, you are Ash's new friend. Nice to meet you"** , He said, while pulling her hand for a handshake. **"Well, nice to meet you to"** , she also replied instantly. She, herself, didn't realize, who natural it was, which gave her courage to talk with other of his friends,

 **"Now, meet with other of our friends, she is Bayleef"** , he said, while pointing his tiny finger to the medium sized grass dinosaur pokemon, who waved her one of her whip, saying hello to her, **" see, there is Cindaquil"** , he said to her, a way of calling him, for introduction.

But, unfortunately, a net from the up, came and caught Larvitar. It was also tied with a rope also. Her every friends were surprised to see it, in the middle of something like this.

Then, she was pulled, along the way of the rope, reveling, the doer of that action. It was again, notorious Team Rocket organisation's Jessie, James and Meowth. And now it seems to be have gained a wicked laugh on their faces.

"They are the people, who destroyed the main electricity supply", Nurse Joy said, from the ground. She was really angry, as they again came to steal the cured Larvitar.

" They are not people, Nurse Joy, they just a group of idiots, who always try to steal my Pikachu, but this time, they targeted Larvitar ", Ash said to her, facing his face, towards Team Rocket, who were on the balloon, having Larvitar on a steel cage. He could see her, as they kept that pokemon, on the edge of the basket, holded by Meowth.

 **" Daddy, save me"** , she cried with her top voice, almost about to cry. But, the cat pokemon's reaction became little comical surprise, "Daddy?!", it ventured and looked at Ash. But he couldn't pounder on, as it also had some other important work also.

"Today, you can't stop us", Jessie said, wile crackled a unpleasant laugh.

"'Cause, we have some supercharged plans, which can't never fail", James added. He was very sure, that this time, they have no chance of defeated again.

 **" Daddy"** , gave a high pitched utter. She gripped the steel bars of the cage and up her full strength to make a wide open for her to escape from it.

"Larvitar!", Ash also called out in high voice. Then he turned to all of his pokemon friends, with heavy determination face. Everybody were already ready, just waiting for their master to hive orders. So, he said, " Bayleef, Cindaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Phampy, Pikachu, use all your powerful moves and rescue Larvitar from them". It was seemed that he himself was planning to fight them, by his own strength.

So, Bayleef's neck leaves, started to glow white, one by one, for Cindaquil, he was developing a flame ball in his mouth, waiting for the correct amount, required, for totodile, he was preparing a water sphere, in his mouth, for Phampy, his was developing a orange ball, and Lastly for Noctowl, his feather horns were glowing light blue in colour, so, after a moment, they all launched their attackes in one go.

"Wow!, a solar beam, hydro pump, Fire blast, hyper beam, confusion attack. I never knew, that they all knew that, since Ash never used that attacks by them, except for Noctowl", Brock exclaimed. It also had a huge colossal power to destroy. Indeed, Ash was also surprised. He never clearly tested their full strength, but knew, they were strong.

But, for Team Rocket, they were now full armed, they knew, this could happen, so they already prepared for the plan. Meowth then pressed big red button on the remote box, and then immediately, a robot uprised from the ground, and stopping all the attacks. It then absorbed and reflected back to the origin.

Now Jessie, James and Meowth, jumped into the robot, taking Larvitar with them. They are sitting in the top pilot seats, fixing Larvitar's prison in the center of the chamber. It was a huge robot, transparent windscreen at the top, it had four hands in each side, wearing rubber gloves, it's down part had a small vacant chamber, also made up of transparent medium, but except that, everything was made up of steel.

"Now you weaklings, you can't never stop us", Jessie said from the speakers from the robot's mouth. She said in a very venomous tone. She intended to tease and taste them the flavour of defeat.

" And now, we will take our prizes ", James added with her statement. Then he moved the joysticks to operate the hands of the machine. It took, all his pokemon and put them in the transparent chamber, though it wasn't airtight. So the pokemons at least can survive, before they present it to the boss.

 **" Daddy, please save me"** , the Larvitar cried earnestly. And when she begin to cry. So immediately, Team Rocket put their soundproof ear muffler in their ears.

It was really a sad and grief moment out there. Ash was the severely caused one. Then a thin stream of tearsrolled out of his eyes and muttered, "this is ENOUGH", he said the last word screamingly. At that moment, anger was coming out his body from every part. He was sick and tired of this, as it happened innumerable, but was the most critical one.

" YOU TEAM ROCKET, WE ALWAYS LEAVE YOU, LIKE BLASTING OF IN THE SKY. BUT YOU NEVER SPEAR US, WHEN WE NEED. EVEN BEFORE, YOU ALL TRIED TO STEAL PHAMPY, BUT I LET YOU GO FREE, EVEN DONING A SINFUL DEED, BUT TODAY, YOU ALL TRIED TO REPEAT THAT ACTION AGAIN, AND I WON'T BE MERCIFUL LIKE BEFORE. ", he roared in to sky, facing Team Rocket, anger was most concentrated on his face. Gripping his fist tightly. If anybody looked at it, they could see the veins of blood, running on his hand.

He know know that this particular people, won't be listing be speech, they would listen through guts.

The other people in the party, just shocked. They had heard Ash shouting at Team Rocket before for stealing Pikachu, but, this time, he crashed all the limits. He shouted, full of emotion. Everybody felt a shiver like fear on their skin, making them, one type of senseless. But, everybody was thinking, how could Ash fight with them, without his pokemons, except Delia, thinking about the possible answer, and feared, if come true, what would happen.

Then, Ash made a huge jump, everybody's jaws dropped off. He then glowed in dazzling white light, almost making their eyes blind. His body was changing it's shape, his elongated into slender long, his down part changed into fins like structure, and most significantly, he was developing wings like structure.

Alas, the bright lights stopped from shining. Then it was revealed to be a Pokemon like thing, levitating in the air.

"Latios", he roared loudly, almost brought a short storm in their. Everybody blinked their eyes rapidly to recognize, what happened there, just now. They can't able to believe that they were witnessing a Eon pokemon.

" What! That twerp is a Latios", Meowth exclaimed. If he was correct then, they could become super rich, if they able to catch him.

"Not just a Latios, his coloration is most different, even shiny Latios is in green color.", Professor Elm added with it. " But the biggest question, how did Ash turned into a Latios?", Oak intrigued.

In the up, Meowth was instructing the others, "We must catch Ash at any cost, do you know, Latios are legendary and the rarest species pokemon on the earth, only seven to eight are left", with a firm tone. As soon as he said it, they were mesmerized into their dreamworld, where they were presenting Larvitar and Latios to their boss and they get promotion.

On the ground, the professors and his friends were thinking about the most possible answer and, they all turned their faces to Delia, if she knows, by somehow, how it happened. But it appeared that, she became said and lifeless, after it. Her face looked dry, covered with winkles. Then all of a sudden, she bursted out to cry, covering her hands on her face, so nobody came see it.

" No, Ash isn't my own child. His real mother gave him to me, to protect him from everything. I was just was his caretaker or more stressfully, a stepmother. ", she said, sobbing now and then. They could feel, how much it hurts, if a mother telling that he was not his son.

Ash from the sky, could able to hear, what did she said just now and immediately reacted, _" Noooo. I have always considered you my mom and no one else. You are my mom and not any other thing that you said. Or else, you would have caught in that pokeballs and could use me as your pokemon. But you didn't, you cared me with everything, from infant till now, that I needed, even knowing what can I do, when I grow up and thus, it will never change"_ , said he. His heart got broken as he knew that his mother doesn't considered his as his son.

Delia, came out of his darkness. Everyone could hear his mental voice, except Team Rocket. She then realized, what it actually meant. She then became happy as all the worries were washed down by his speech. "Thank you Ash", she said with a open mouth smile. She had collected last pinch of tears of joy at the corners of her eyes. Then she became aware, how deep her motherly love was, that made a Pokemon to be a human child.

 _" No problem. Oh! By the way, can you please commend me, while battling with Team Rocket, and please call me Latios, while commending "_ , he asked to her. He allowed others to listen them, while telepathically telling her.

" I dunno but... ", she bluntly replied. She felt at one part proud, and other part shameful. She was proud as shebwas going to direct a legendary pokemon like him, but if she done it, she would do the most shameful work, even though, he himself want or not.

 _" Mom, please don't deny me, I know, you told me, you are once a great trainer, and this is the best time to test"_ , he reluctantly asked her. He know, how skillful his mother was.

Brock and Misty stared at her with astonishment. Ash never told that his mother was a Pokemon trainer, but it also help them to resolve, how did she able to manage with Mr. Mime.

"OK Ash, as you insisted me to do, then I would", she agreed to do. Ash back flipped in joy. Now, he can never fail from this evil grunts, from teaching a true lesson.

Now, he was fully ready teach them a full lesson. To announce, he gave out a sharp growl, **" Team Rocket "**.

They came out of their dream world. They sircastically looked around, and found, on the other side of the windscreen, that the Latios was floating in front of them. He then start to say, _" Team Rocket, I mind you, when dragon pokemons get angry, they became very ferocious. They can finish you up and destroy everything, in contact. So, better you think, before getting me angry"_ , this time, everybody could here. He wanted to finish this matter in nonviolence.

At this, they became unnerved by that. If they try to attack, they may not let to live alive and if they return everything, then they would loose and their boss won't be happy with that. But they need to decide something or the other.

"We choose to battle, and we will battle, till the end", Meowth said with the help of microphone. The others looked with the expression 'have you gone mad', but it didn't cared about them.

 _" OK, as you wish"_ , Ash said the final sentence to them and prepared himself for the battle.

" Latios, use dragonbreath on the robot", she stated, while pointing her finger to it. So, he flew a distance and released enormous green fire from his mouth, hitting the Android like creature.

Others in the group, became surprised by the power of him, even Delia, herself. She hasn't tested his strength for years, so it made sense. "Wow! It was very powerful one", Brock commented on his performance. He was now feeling very lucky to see such pokemon fighting.

 _" No, it was just a trace of my power, as Larvitar and my friends are trapped in, or else, I would use my regular amount of power to burn this three from their existence._ _"_ , he replied. Other's jaws dropped down. They were now thinking, if this is the trace, then what will be the extreme!

It produced a jerk as it hit by it, which banged their heads on the back of the chair. Then they saw, the legendary was now attacking. So, Meowth pressed aa button on the dashboard to initiate the reply attack. "Now taste this Rocket missiles", crackled it. He was sure that he can't take it by any chance. He underestimated him and that was his biggest mistake.

From the robot's side, fifteen rockets, darted to Ash. But he didn't feared, 'cause, he knew, his mother had some plans for him.

" Latios, protect, quick", Ash then put up a green shimmering barrier to protect it. So, no rocket could touch him from any point. He was floating strong and proud.

"Latios, now use multiple water pulses on the red hot areas of the machine"(2), she commented him. She was many parts of the machine was red-hot and if somehow, it could be rapidly cooled, it would become weak, for an attack to take.

So, Ash formed blue coloured sphere balls of water, near his mouth and launched them, one by one, at all the required place. So, in contact with cool water, it gave out a hizz sound and it started to vaporize.

" Now Latios, use metal wings to cut it in the two halves ", she said to him as she calculated, that it would be best attack in that condition.

Ash then little straightened his wings and made them glow. He infolded his hands and charging for that velocity. As he gained it, he bursted out there, creating a sonic boom in the air, in extreme speed and chopped the robot in two halves. The down portion stayed at it's position and the upper part landed at a distance. It made a tudd sound while landing.

Everybody on the ground, jumped up for the quick earthquake, made by the heavy upper weight of the robot. As it landed, Larvitar's prison came out from the holder and broke while it hit a wall. So, she came out of the cage and found the way to come out from the robot. The Rocket grunts became unconscious. Fumes and sparkled were coming out of the broken wires and systems.

Back with Ash, " Latios, use psychic to lift your friends out from the chamber", she cried to him. By that attack, it cut open the upper part of the chamber, allowing him to pull them from the up. So, Ash made his eyes glow shiny blue and it also outlined at the group. He used his mental strength and lift up them from the chamber, and landed them on the ground, safe and sound. Larvitar also arrived their in the party.

 **"Daddy"** , Larvitar cried as she came closer to the team. **"Larvitar"** , Ash cried and he flew down to her. He then nuzzled her cheeks by his. It was happy moment, so nobody wanted to disturb it. So, after sometime, they stopped. But then, they all heard a loud explosive sound from the back. It was Team Rocket's robot.

But then also, the three wreckless grunts came could survive from it. So, he flew to them, while telepathically telling his mom, _" Thanks mom, from here, I can manage "_.

Ash he reached, he was Jessie, James and Meowth, burnt up completely. _" I told you, this time, I won't be so merciful like before"_ , he told to them, even people and pokemons at the back, could hear him. They jumped up for the sudden voice, ringing in their head. They looked very frightened and very weak, but he won't let the same mistake do everytime.

 _"you know, I have the best punishment for you three"_ , he said to them. Their sweat drop was seen on their foreheads and gulped in air in fear. So, James weakly asked for, " and what is it".

 _"Be my lunch. In this way, you all won't be wasted as a resource"_ , he thought, it would be the best utilization of the three fellows.

People at he back gasped at this. " Mrs. Ketchum, can Ash really eat humans?", Misty asked, as it sounded almost serious. She knew that Ash had bad table manners, and she wanted to relate it with this. She sadfully nodded her head and said, "Not just humans, he can also eat small pokemons, like Pikachu and all and medium ones, in some extreme conditions", and elaborated it to them and the professors took all the notes on their notepads.

" Professors, I have earnest request, please don't write anything that you all understood and published it to other professors", she pleaded to them. Then she again added, "If you want Ash's safety and his species, then please don't do this". She was very concern as this was the biggest threat that she had for his secret.

After a quick thinking, Professor Oak said, " OK, we understand, he is like my grandson also, right Elm", he reassured to her and passed it on to Professor Elm, who hesitated but nodded in assurance.

With Ash, he asked the Rocket trio, _"so, tell me, with whom, I will start"_ , he said, giving pangs of fear which brought dread in them. They could see, saliva was dripping from the edges of his mouth and he cleaned it with his large tongue. Then a loud hungry growl came from him, indicating, that he was really hungry.

Without any warning, Jessie and James pushed Meowth in front of them, to let him start with it. **" So, you want to be first "** , he said mockery. It looked back and uttered, " Jessie, James, you all will betray me like this. I spent so much time with you all, in all conditions, and today, you all giving that reward like this, how shameful this is", it screamed at them in sharp tone. It's eyes were covering with tears, but the last part, he muttered.

So, after that, Ash pulled it with psychics, near his mouth and nose. He then smelled it. To gain a taste of it. It wasn't the best that he smelled, but it wasn't of the poorest quality.

He opened his mouth, revealing two long sharp fangs, one at each side and inside, there were many sharp canines, big and small, like peaks in the mountains. There were one or two molars present.

He then neared his prey and enlarged his mouth. Meowth closed his eyes, unable to see the aftermath of his situation. Jessie and James, were trying their best, not to feel sad and guilty for their partner. They were bad people and Team Rocket doesn't feel any mercy on anyone.

Then suddenly, "Wait! Leave Meowth and have me first", Jessie, spurted up. She had tolerated more than enough. She couldn't able to believe, how did she gave her hand in such a job.

Latios stopped in the middle of his movement. Meowth was surprised by it. But, along with her, " No, first you eat me", James conveyed to him. He also can't see his friends, giving live for themselves.

"No James, I was the first one to push Meowth, so I should go first", she argued with him.

" No Jessie, I was the one who formulated that plan, so I should go", he protested.

Meowth, who was held up by Ash's psychics, thought, _Jessie, James, they really care for me. We will stay together and die together_ he thought. He was happy that it's friends were ready to accompany it, whenever needed. It also formed tears in the corners of his eyes.

Ash understood. He also read the minds of the three and he find it to be clear. He learnt, they have very much potential for productivity, but, till now, they were been misused, or else, they had great names in the world.

He released it, who landed on the ground, face planted on the ground. The duo stopped arguing with each other. _"This the last time for you all, I am leaving you, but if you again come and try to steal any of my Pokémon or someone's else, I will come then and there, in no time and I will eat you up"_ , he said it to them. But this time, the people in the back couldn't hear him.

"But then, what we will do? It is our job", The cat pokemon asked. If they can't steal his or other's, then from whom, can they steal?

 _" Leave Team Rocket and lead a steady life. I have scanned your brains and I can tell, you all have great potential, but, it has been misused. So, take a job, earn truthfully, then the people will be happy and you all will be happy to"_ , he explained it to them. Their jaws dropped down. They couldn't imagine, that they would be praised by their enemy.

 _What! We have potentials to do anything!_ Jessie exclaimed in the mind. _"Yes, you all do. But again, misused. "_ , Ash agreed with her. They still can't believe, their all wishes had been fulfilled.

" Then, what should we do?", Meowth asked, unable to find a possible job at that moment. However, Latios had plans for them, _"Well, Jessie can work as a nurse at Professor's Lab and James as a scientist, conducting experiments. For you, you can become my Pokémon, if you want"_ , he suggested. He could see, most of them had a excited and anxious look on their faces.

Jessie's heartbeat increased, as she could finally fulfil her dream. She didn't need anything else better than that. Due to that only, she with her broken heart, joined Team Rocket.

James also had same condition. Their parents didn't wanted any kind of dangerous things happen to him and live him in all luxury, which he didn't wanted. He wanted to be a scientist, a renounced one.

For Meowth, it wasn't the most delighted one, but it thought, it would be far better than staying with the duo, and if it want, it can anytime, meet up with them.

After a quick discussion, they all nodded, at which, he also became happy. He than glowed his eyes and vanished them, including himself from the state of existence.

* * *

 **With Ash's mom and all**

Everyone became worried as the telepathy from Ash stopped for a while. So, this gave them a little time to converse with Ash's past.

"So, how did you came across Ash?", Misty absentmindedly asked Ash's mom. He only told about his house and abouthis human mother, but never about himself truthfully.

At her question, Delia begin to think, driving her mind's memory to the furthest possible to get that information. When she found that and formulated the way, by which she could tell them,she begin, " Once, I and my parents had gone to Sinnoh region for a vacation to enjoy. We enjoyed the first few days thoroughly, but after that, bad days started", at here she paused and sighed. It was a hard time to recall that fearful memories. One or two droplets of tears came and bumped with the ground.

They now understood, how sensitive was that topic for her, and Misty wanted to take that back, but she continued, "Sirens started to scream all over the city. The three organizations, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Whirlwind, were there, who were capturing every single Latios and Latias in there. However, Team Magma's plan was to just capture them and send they to some chambers but-", at here, she stopped. She was heaving heavily.

Everyone became concerned about her and Misty and Brock, hold her hands for support. " Thank you Misty and Brock, for helping me", she paused and continued, "I was just thinking, how much a man become cruel"

Then she again continued, "But, Team Aqua and Team Whirlwind, wanted to extinct them from the world, as they were being pebbles on their way. Later, when I was inspecting this, I found a Latias, holding Ash in a wrapped cloth. She became somewhat irritated to see me and prepared a shadow claw to kill me, but something, she stopped and looked it him. Then I proceed forward, kept a hand and said that I would protect them, if needed."

"Sirens and yelling increased there. And then again for some reason, she gave that wrapped thing to me and whispered something to him and then flew straight to the battalions to fight and protect him", she finished it. Everyone couldn't imagine, how dreadfully they encountered with each other.

Then her faced change to somewhat normal. She brought a small smile on her face and said, " As I brought him home, tackling all the obstacles, I along with my parents wrapped open it, and found a baby dragon pokemon, smiling happily with his big red eyes at us. Then we took a flight and brought him home and started to be like a mother to him", she finished with a deep breath.

They could see, that she was now very happy and lively now, maybe, she was thinking about the times, she spent it with Ash.

"By that way, which type of Pokemon is he", Brock then asked her. He was being very curious about knowing the new found pokemon.

" He is a dragon/psychic legendary pokemon. He also has some other powers, which other in his species don't have. He can also control aura", she informed it to them. Then, a outburst came from Misty,

"What, Ash is a Legendary pokemon!", Misty squealed. She never thought that Ash would be a pokemon, and that to a Legendary!

" Not only Legendary, his species is the rarest in the world ", Professor Oak added with it. And then again added, " And now I guess, why it is so", he said, partly to himself and partly to others. "Maybe, after that incident, they afread to breed in large quantity, as to avoid that kind of situation", Professor Elm said. He was quite sure.

Both of the professors wanted to write everything that they learnt, but they had promised her, not to do.

Then, after a moment or so, two humans and two pokemons came into existence from the air. Jessie, James, Meowth and Ash were standing in front of them, however, for Ash, he was floating.

At one place of the rocket trio, Misty immediately yelled, " Why have you brought this folish jokers here?" at Ash. She wasn't expecting their enemies to join in their conversation. Everybody, even Nurse Joy looked at him, doubtfully.

 _"Actually, they decided to leave Team Rocket and start a new life in honesty "_ , Ash said to all. He, of course, had expected a surprised baffled look from all of them, couldn't find the reason, why. And it happened.

 _" And I insisted them to do. As it would let them to live freely "_ , he added with the first. By that, the stares stopped. Of course, who doesn't value their lives, except Ash Ketchum.

He then turned to Samuel Oak and said, _" I want, Jessie to be worked as a nurse and James as an assistant in your lab, Professor"_ to him, making him conform, what they would be doing.

Oak, then had a sweat drop on his forehead and looked at the formal Rocket grunts. He was thinking, why would Ash give this three such an important positions to hold. But his internal questions were revealed by Brock, "Do you really want this three, stupid, frockless jokers to join in such potential jobs?", he asked to him.

He had expected that he was just joking with them and would give them the real work to them, but it was seen that, Ash didn't laugh at all. He was stern and firm. Very serious.

 _" Brock, don't judge a book by it's covering, and I am the glowing example of that "_ , he telepathically him and all. All of them, except the once, they were talking about, were somewhat solved and confused.

So, without any further questions, Oak granted them the job and allowed them to stay with them, as they don't have any home of themselves. Ash also told others that Meowth would join them in the team. At first, they had very scary stares, falling on him, as he always betrayed them, whenever they helped it.

 _" OK, we must go home"_ , he interjected as everyone was busy at their chat. So, they all turned to him. They all realized that it was getting late for home.

"Ash, can you teleport us, back in our home", Delia asked her son. She didn't wanted to give pressure to him, so she just asked leniently.

After a minute of thinking, he nodded, _" Yeah, I can"_. He was confidential on his strength and power, so he said without hesitating. But he need to do, one last thing, before leaving that place.

He nodded to Elm and Nurse Joy and said, _"Sorry for tell you, I need to clean your memory, that you have created with me", to them._ This time, only they could hear felt really sorry for them _._ But circumstances was such that he can't left without doing that.

" What! We promised her that we won't tell this to anyone, then why", He asked to him. If he promise, not to tell anybody, then why their memory would be erased?

 _"Sorry Professor, but I have to"_ , he declared. Then he made his eyes glow, but this time, it glowed red in colour, which was hypnosis, applying on them. As soon as it overed, they immediately fall down, on their backs, on the soft ground. Now it was the time to leave. He again glowed his eyes, in blue and made disappeared from the existence.

* * *

Back in Pallet, they were teleported, back to the road, in front of Ketchum's house. It was getting late in the noon, sun was approaching for sunset. The vicinity was peaceful, lucky, or else if people saw this extraordinary pokemon, they would either amused or be frightened.

But with Ash, something was wrong with him. As he teleported them, he started panting heavily, and even fall on his back, his cheeks were getting little red.

" Ash, what happened? ", Misty terrified. She was scared, why did Ash became like fatal condition. Delia put her hand on his body to examine any disorientation in him. She found no physical symptom, but was wondering, about the behavior, which he was doing.

 _" Maybe, using so much power in one go, without even training, caused this to me"_ , he gave his answer. He stopped and stammered in between, while saying that. He didn't made any eye contact with any one. Now, Delia became more sure, what it could be, just waiting for the last last similarity for congruency. Mr. Mime, also came out of his house, hearing a lot of voice from the road.

"Professor, can you tell me, what is the date today, I'm getting forgot about that", she asked kindly to him. So, be was racing in his mind to get remembered about the date, " It is 17 of March", he said, as he remembered the date.

Just as then, she clapped her hand, white a warm smile and turned to Ash and said, "Ash, your mating season has started". As soon as she released it into the air, Ash blushed hard. He didn't find any place to hide, so he turned invisible. He was then thinking, how he would convey his feelings to her. Most probably, she might fuse him.

On the other hand, everyone flabbergasted to see, he vanished from the existence, except his mom. " Ash, I know you are here. Turning invisible won't help you to his from us", she said to him, in a loud voice, though light hearted. She just wanted to tease her adorable child a little.

Ash blushed even more. He was reddened enough, that it seemed that his redness was visible in invisible mode. _"Mom, I don't wanna mate"_ , he said only to her. She was visible shocked. She could imagine that her son would leave such golden time. Everybody couldn't understand, why she suddenly had her expression changed. This must have to do, something with Ash!

"But.. But why?", she asked to him. She deliberately wanted to know, why. Latios was finding difficulty to express this, even to his mother, but, collecting some courage, he finally spoke, _" Because, the one, which I fall for, won't accept me at any chance "_ , to her hurriedly.

Now, she could somehow get it. But then also, why would he need to think, that no pokemon would like him. " Why do you think so Ash, you are the 'Legendary' pokemon and special in all the kinds, why do you think that no pokemon would like you", she protested back. Bayleef from the back, came in front, thinking, her dream would come true, she and Ash sitting under the tree and kissing.

 _"But mom, the problem is, she isn't a pokemon"_ , he said to her, now returning back to the world. On the other, she out struck. She couldn't think, how can a pokemon love a human, perhaps as he travelled with them.

" Then who", she asked. Bayleef, who could connect the dots, what they were speaking, stood tall and erect. She was full confident about her victory on him. The others, only could make a faint idea, what they were talking about.

Latios, then turned to the group and glowed his eyes. Then, Misty came out, much to her surprise, lifted up,bordered with the same color and landed in front of her. Misty had no idea, why he done so.

Then without any sign, he started, _"Misty, I want to tell you something, but I don't know, how will you react after this. I know that you are still upset for telling lies to you, but I feared, if I tell you, you would have caught me or take me as a freak. I want to tell you, that I love you"_ , he said, facing her in front, now closed his eyes and looked down.

Misty on the other hand, had stopped her brain. Really, a boy, who was so dense, that even if the most beautiful lady comes and liked to stay with him, he won't feel anything. But today, everything went wrong. Now, she also blushed deep, as her love, returned the feelings.

Others could also heard him. Half of the party had fallen down, due to the weird confession, only some of them, knew, he was only limited to that. But, Bayleef, she was thinking, _What! Ash liked that human bitch, instead of having me. He deserves only me and no one else._ She was envy stricken about that. She had contributed so much, and at the end, she left empty handed.

Ash was waiting. He was consolidating that she would never return back, but suddenly he felt Misty hugged him. He quickly opened his eyes and saw, she was hugging him, at his belly part, he was just so big for her. "I love you Ash", she said to him, by looking at his face. He also returned the hug by embracing his claws on her back.

She blushed while saying and made him also blush, from the grief sickened face. But, another problem arouse.

Professor Oak, from the back, gave out a fake cough, breaking the moment between them and said, " Ash, Misty, I don't want to disturb, you two, but, There is something important that I need to tell you two" in serious tone. Whenever he used that tone, Ash knew, something was very very serious.

"First, Misty is not an adult person", he paused. He looked at the duo, who looked back. They can't able to figure out, what it meant. She doesn't need to be an adult person to love or to be loved.

" So you can mate her plus, humans and pokemons can't mate, it is proved by science", he finished. He himself felt sorry for them, as Ash had to leave her and find someone else. Though the news meant no harm, it broke the hearts of two loving duo. 'What', they both exclaimed. Ash from mentally and Misty from verbal.

They couldn't imagine, this to happen. "It is true, human and pokemon biologics are different. And even if they somehow mate, they would be called, pokephillia", he paused. Then again added, " pokephillia is strongly loathed by the people and thus strict rules have been made, if a pokephillia occurs, then, the human would be take to the jail, for forever and the pokemon involved, would be killed, then and there, no matter, how much it is rare or unique ", he explained it to them.

Th duo looked at him in gloomy state. And then looked at each other. Both their eyes were filled with tears. And they expelled it also. She rested her head on his triangular marked chest and he started to wail, looking towards the sky. It seems to be, he was singing, (imagine the Large dragonite's singing, near Bill's laboratory). He had gathered tears near his corner of his eyes.

" Ash is singing, isn't he", Brock complimented. He said, as the tune matched with something, which was not coming into his head.

"Yeah, this tune is matching with the one of the large dragonite in Bill's laboratory", James implied.

"No, he is crying", Delia gave the answer and quickly ran into the home. Mimey then slowly approached to the Legendary dragon and placed a hand on his back. He felt through his psychics that his was in heat and need to be mated fast.

After some minute, she returned back, with a flute in her had. She stood in front of him and started to play(imagine the tune of Melody's for the festival). Everybody felt that they were transported to some peaceful world, no sorrow or sad in there. At the end of the tune, Ash calmed. He was still sad but not in a crying state.

" Wow Delia! I didn't knew that you played flute so well", Oak exclaimed. Others also agreed with him. She blushed for praise and replied, "Actually, I played this tune, when he was small and cried then and now, I found it in one day, when I was practicing it for a festival, he stopped crying after listening it", she explained to them.

 _" Misty, I won't able to love anyone else except you "_ , he said as he lowered his neck. He still sobbed. Misty put her loving hand on the side of his face and said, " I know, but you have to as I am not eligible for you", she paused. "I think, Bayleef would be perfect for you, as she loves you so lot, even when you pretended to be a human", she continued. She also had tears streamed down her face, but she knew, it was for his betterment.

Bayleef stopped cursing her and looked at her with the new found respect. She thought, if she can't have him, then she wouldn't allow others to have him. But all went wrong.

 _" No, you are my only love and won't mate anybody, except you"_ , he constantly told her. He felt like to curse Arceus for his state. At this, Meowth remembered about his times, when he wanted to mate, but the one he wanted to, refused him.

But suddenly, the blue dot on the triangular design, started to glowing intensely and Misty was the first one to get noticed. "Umm. Ash, what is this?", she asked. She had noticed that circle and the design but she didn't knew, that they even glow. He also inspected that. He himself was confused and said, _" I don't no"_ , was the immediate answer and floated a little back, releasing her from the hug.

They became amused. How can a person or a pokemon, does know what was happening with their body. "What! You don't know, what is happening with you", she said, slightly hitting him, at the neck, little playfully. And then suddenly, a beam from the glowing spot, rayed to Misty's head. " What...", she trailed off and became silent. Everybody was watching this and felt little impatient about the happening.

After a brief moment, it subdued, but it led her to glow in while light. She then raised up and her body was changing it's shape. Her neck was getting elongated, developing wing like structures, and many more. It also led everybody to close their eyes, even Ash.

As it died down, it revealed a eon dragon, with viridian coloured feathers, intermixed with white, much likeAsh's. She also possessed a red triangle, adorned on her chest, only, she didn't had that blue circle. She was currently, closed her eyes and levitated down, on the ground.

She then slowly, opened her eyes, and craned her neck to see, what happened. But, then she felt something wrong. "Latias!", she yelled. She sarcastically looked here and there, looking and feeling everything different. Everybody's jaws dropped down, even Ash's. He and all didn't expected this to happen.

Ash, who was looking at her, fully mesmerized into the beauty. If she was attracted to him before, now it had become ten times greater than before. **"Misty"** , he slowly said, but forgot to use telepathy this time, so no human could understand.

When then hurriedly turned her head to her, and looked at him with her golden yellow orbs. **" Ash, What had happened to me, why I have turned into a pokemon"** , she said, not in human speech, but in pokespeech. She was worried and happy. She was happy because she was turned into a pokemon and could be with him forever, but she was worried, as why did it happened.

Ash ran his head fast, to get the required answer, but he didn't get any, **"Sorry Misty, perhaps, as the light from me struck you, you turned into a pokemon"** , he came with the best answer possible. She nodded, sad but happy.

" Misty, you have turned into a shiny Latias, the female counterpart of Latios", Ash's mother said. She was astonished to see such a incident to see. Thanks to Arceus, now, she became eligible for him to mate. "Ash, now you can mate her", she said while she clapped her hand with Ash's back neck, to give a head start. He and Misty, blushed into red in colour.

She then timidly approached to him and cling to him, though she was completely red. Ash looked at her face as she looked at him. Both were red like tomato. They crashed their heads with each other and looked at each other, while they were in embrace. Then they soon, moved their heads apart and again looked at each other. **" Ash"** , Misty said softy. **"Misty"** , Ash said in same tone. Then they moved closer, until their lips meet. It was full, lip on lip kiss.

The people and pokemon, who were witnessing it, turned their heads down, in embarrassment, even Larvitar. She looked down and closed her eyes with her hand. Bayleef was in tears, seeing, she lost her chance of claiming and mating him.

The eon duo then released themselves from the kiss, after a brief period. **" Misty, we must go to somewhere else, if you want me to mate you"** , he whispered into her ears. He wasn't sure, if she is ready to do that. But she nodded. She was happy that he proposed first.

So, they released each other and looked to the sky. They then flattened their wings and blasted off the sky. The others just watched as they flew away. Then Professor Oak, leaved from there, along with Jessie and James, who were his new workers. Only Ash's pokemons were there. So, Delia invited them all, until, her son and daughter in-law would come. Brock also leaved, as he need to see his gym and his family.

* * *

With Ash and Misty, they reached above the clouds, seeing the sunset from the sky. Misty rested her head on Ash shoulder while he hold her by one of his claw.

The sun was on the horizon, drowning down the Earth. It was red and painted the sky with it's shades. So many orange and so few red, near the sun, it was amazing site to note. At the back side of them, clear sky could be seen with stars, shining in the in the space.

 **"Misty, are you ready"** , he asked softly. She felt a strange tingle, on the down portion of her body. And she blushed a little, as she knew, what they now need to do. She gave a small node and laid down on her back, and exposed her vagina to him. She felt embarrassed, but she was also happy that she would give her virginity to him.

Ash's member erected up at the view. He slowly approached to her, towards her entry. **" This might hurt you"** , he warned before starting. **"Oo Ash, don't worry. I can do anything for you"** , she cooed to him and opened her arms for him to hug. He was everything for her and if he was satisfy, the she also did.

 **" Same as you"** , he said to her and pushed it into that. At first, it was slipping up, as he was hurrying, but later, when Misty settled him, he puts it up, as softly as she could, so not to harm her. As it gone in, they both mourn in pleasure. However, some blood came out from the rim of the pussy. She screeched, to bear the pain. But, she asked him to continue.

Ash moved his hips up and down, making him and her to mourn. **"Ash, fast, give it all"** , she begged to him. He granted her wish and fasten his pressure. After some moment of rubbing it in the pussy, finally the seeds came out from him to her. Then they heaved a lot, as it took a lot of energy to do.

 **" Thank you Ash for making me a mother "** , she said and gave a quick peck on his cheek. Then she also noticed a golden coloured mark on Ash's neck, in which a red colored lati wing was intersected on a blue colored wing, making a gross and the whole are wass bounded by a golden circle. The remaining place was filled with light yellow color.

 **" umm. Ash, what is this sign, I never noticed it"** , she asked to him. So he put his view on the undocumented object, about which she was talking about. **"Mating Marks!"** , he gasped. Now Misty more confused and became worried as the way he reacted, didn't sound good.

He then looked at her and hugged her tightly, while saying, **" Now we are officially together"** , he said while tears of joy came out and f he eyes. Now he had no other thing to achieve in his life, other than the small ones like pokemon master.

 **"What?!"** , she asked. She was amused by the sudden happiness. **" Actually, Mating markes are the marks which is made by opposite gender pokemon on the mating pokemon, so that others could make out"** , he explained it to her. She now also became happy.

Then they decided to take a flying tour around the town. So they descend down and fly out there. So, Ash advised her to use invisibility so no people can identify them.

They then flew across the plains where two or three houses could be seen with their huge gardens. After some hours of roaming, they returned to the door step of their house.

 _"Ash, how do I return back to my original form?"_ , she asked telepathically. He looked at her and said, _" Actually, this is your original form now, and for your human form, you just need to think, how do you want to look and pull your psychic strength to the desired shape."_ , he informed her.

She nodded and said, _"Then lets turn into adults, as you know... What we had done"_ , she said to him. So, they figured their image and transformed into that. For Ash, he looked like tall, hair was as messy as before, wore a blue colored shirt and full jeans, with red shoes(image Sir Aaron's figure and Ash's XY outfit. Excluding his gloves.) and Misty had long viridian hair, with a turquoise strapless skirt with turquoise jeweleries on her ears and neck.

Then she cling with Ash's elbow and rang the doorbell. After a short hearing of footsteps, a mid aged woman,opened the door. " Wow Ash, Misty, you two are looking so nice, come in", she offered them to come in. As they reached the dinner table, they saw that dinner was ready. "You two have changed your forms", she admired their looks.

" Yeah miss Ketchum ", she said. She remained calm and peaceful. " Don't call me that, as now you are my Daughter in law, so call me 'mom', if you like", she requested her. She would be happy, if she do so. "OK, as you say mom", she said to her. And immediately she crushed her into a hug.

After some moment, she released her and took out a small box from her apron pocket. She gave to Ash and said, " Ash, give it her, this is the last think, you need to do", while she placed the box on his hand. At first, he didn't understand anything, bust as he opened it, a ring was revealed from it, made of Platinum, shining heavily.

"You see, this ring was belong to your great great grandmother and passed down to me, and as I didn't married, so, I directly pass this to you, so that you can wear it to her.", she said. Misty was shocked to know that she never married in her life.

With that, he took out the ring, asked her hand, at which she blushed a little, but she gave her left hand to him, timidly. He then inserted it into her ring finger, slowly, into it. Then it glazed in shine of the light reflected from it, making it the most precious thing in the world, off course, after her newly married husband.

" Thank you Ash", she squealed. She hugged him tightly. He also returned her hug. But he stillhad the redness, even after doing such a big thing. As she released him, she gave a small kiss on his cheek. His all pokemons were happy except, Bayleef, who used to be jealous of Misty, but later she understood that, even if she loved him, he wouldn't love her back, his heart would still be on for now, she became happy as her love would be happy with her, everyone.

Then they all sat down to eat. It was delicious as ever as it was cooked by their cheaf mom. After it overed, he returned all his pokemons, except his Pikachu, as he didn't liked it. He then moved up to his room, taken Pikachu with him and telepathically told Misty that she would sleep with him in his room.

As she was about to follow him, she was stopped by her mother. She startled by that. "Don't worry, it won't take much time", she whispered to her, keeping her had, near her mouth, making it a barrier. As Ash was not seen anywhere in vicinity, she started,

" I stopped you from going up, as I want you make a promise with me", she asked to her. She knew, she would follow that, but she wanted to be conformed.

"What promise", she asked. She had no idea, what she would going to ask.

" I want you to promise me that, you would protect Ash from everything, with which, he might be get into dangered, seeing how reckless he could be, so I want you to follow him from the deep down of the oceans to the great heights of the sky, with him, will you promise? ", she asked her, holding her hands tightly, with great expectations.

She knew, how much it matters to her about his conditions and she as a wife, need to have some duties, " I promise you that I won't let him to do anything wrong, which is bad for himself ", she agreed with her. Her eyes were sparkling with gratitude as she kept her full faith on her, and she wouldn't loose that.

She then moved up the room, saying her last bye for the night, into Ash's room. As she reached, she found, Ash was was awake, but Pikachu was sleeping peacefully on the floor mat. He had took out an extra pillow from the cupboard and placed it on the bed. He he patted on it, indicating that to sleep there. So, she came and sat done on time. She then changed her current dress with the night suit, with the help of psychics and slept down, turning on her blanket part on herself.

Then he also laid his head on the pillow and turned his head towards her. He looked a peaceful and cute Misty, which he rarely observed, in their journeys. He then placed a loving hand around her and whispered while he closed his eyes, " I love you Misty " and then immediately fall asleep. And after a minute, she murmured in sleep, "same as you".

It was a nice warm night for the new couple and it would give rise to the new dreams and hopes.

* * *

 _ **So, that was all. I wrote it all from one week and more.**_

 _ **I have done Pokeshipping in flavour of Altoshipping.**_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I apologize for doing so much skipping and giving a weak specification of characters. I tried my best to write well._**

 ** _I know, some of you would be made mad a me for messing with the two shippings, so I bow 1000 times I front of you._**

 ** _I expect that I have thoroughly enjoyed you all, so please REVIEW for it_**


End file.
